Small Town Blues
by Champaign Supernova
Summary: A Emily and Naomi fic. Other characters do appear. Noami moves to a small town in North Carolina where the rest of the gang live. I'm rating it T for now, that might change though, I'm unsure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naomi sighed in frustration.

"I swear, Naomi, one more huffing noise and I will throw you out the car. You can walk the rest of the way".

"Right, mum. Just don't see why we had to up and leave our home to come live here, it's so... dull, and boring looking". Naomi frowned at her bleak surroundings.

"You know why, Naomi. This was my home growing up. And now your Grandfather has passed away, your Gran needs someone to look after her. It won't be forever, in two years you'll be off to college, you can always go back to California to study if you like".

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Great, two years; not long at all, bet time will just fly by with all the fun I'll be having in this lively town". Naomi lit up a cigarette and rolled the window down.

Gina sighed; she gave up.

They had had this conversation countless times in the last month, but Naomi knew it wasn't going to change her mum's decision; they would still be moving to North Carolina to help her Gran in her old age. Naomi loved her Gran, she really did, though she couldn't let go of the niggling feeling that she was somehow ruining her life. A little over dramatic, especially for Naomi, but she was going to miss out in spending her senior years with her friends.

Naomi shook her head; "_How selfish Naomi_", she thought to herself, "_Get a grip, she's your Gran, and you love her, stop being so self-centred!_"

Gina turned the car onto a narrow dust road which had woodland either sides, and eventually slowed the car to a stop. "We're here", she smiled, "It's been so long since we've been; do you remember the last time?"

"Yeah, I was eight. And, it's still looks exactly the same almost 10 years later. Clearly nothing changes in this town" Naomi sighed once again earning a glare from her mother.

"Right, less of the negative talk Naomi. I'm sure you'll make friends and things won't be as boring as you think; life is what you make it after all. Now, let's go tell your Gran we're here shall we, then we'll start to unpack?"

It had just turned Spring; the sun was shining through the slow moving white clouds and reflecting off the calm water in the small creek that was situated about 100 meters from the large wooden white house. The structure stood in the middle of a field which had trees surrounding it at three sides and the water front at the other. There wasn't another house for at least a mile, Naomi reckoned. It was a rather lovely area, it was peaceful. _"Perhaps",_ Naomi thought,_ "this won't be as bad as first anticipated"._

After Gina and Naomi had greeted the elderly woman, they unpacked their belongs and made themselves at home. Once dinner was finished, Naomi excused herself and said her goodnights as she was tired from all the travelling, and as her mother kept reminding her; Naomi was starting Red Springs High School tomorrow.

The blond stood gazing at the view from her bedroom window. Her room was at the back of the house, giving her an amazing view of the creek as the sun began to set for the evening. There was an orange glow over the now sparkling water and a small breeze in the Spring air. Naomi then sighed as she turned back to look at the interior of her room. It was a reasonable size, big enough for a double bed, a desk, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. It was a little bland as the walls were an off-white colour, but Naomi would soon fix that with the several posters and pictures she planned to hang up. She hadn't bothered to unpack the majority of her belongings yet, just her laptop and a few photographs of her friends from back home. She looked in one of the boxes and produced a book, then proceeded to lie on her bed and began to read until she eventually nodded off to sleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as Gina drove Naomi to her first day at her new school.

"Nervous?" She asked.

Naomi shrugged "Not really, what's there to be nervous about?"

Gina was about to reply, but bit her tongue as she thought it best not to put idea's in her daughters head of how dreadful her first day could go. So instead just shrugged and continued to drive down the long, straight, and desolate road in silence.

As they drove into the centre of town where the High School was situated, Naomi became very aware at just how small the population of the town was. Although the area contained within Red Springs was large, Naomi reckoned that there couldn't be more than a few thousand people resident in the town. There were a few cafes, two small markets for groceries, a Barbour's, and a couple of diners amongst other small businesses, obviously owned by people who lived in the town. There was only one High School and one Grade School.

It suddenly dawned on Naomi, that with such a small population and only one school, everyone most likely at least recognised their fellow residents, if not knew them. Now she was nervous. She didn't want to be known as the new kid or Linda's grand-daughter.

"Great", Naomi mumbled to herself.

"What is it hunni", Gina replied.

"Nothing, just wish I had thought more carefully of what I was going to wear today that's all". She sighed.

"Why, you look lovely?" Gina replied genially.

"Never mind, it's too late now anyway".

Gina frowned in confusion before pulling up outside the school.

They said their goodbyes before Naomi exited the car. She wore black skinny jeans, a pair of converse and a, perhaps slightly inappropriate, t-shirt which read _"If I had BALLS, they would be BIGGER THAN YOURS"_. She took a mental note to look at what t-shirt she had picked before she put it on in the future. She zipped up her gray cardigan in an attempt to hide the garment before she continued on into the school.

The halls were long and empty. Naomi had arrived at 10 o'clock as instructed by the head of school. She had attended the office briefly and spoke to her guidance teacher who had then given Naomi her timetable and pointed the way to her first class; maths.

The blond wondered the corridors, now completely lost in the maze of a school. She came across two students in the hall she had walked into; one with vibrant red hair and the other with long brown locks. Both dressed in red cheerleader outfits with white writing which read "Red Springs Eagles", both looking a tad skimpily dressed in cheerleader outfits to be more precise, but, Naomi thought, perhaps that's just the style around this town. The new comer walked up to the students in hope of finding her way to the maths class which she was currently missing.

"Hey, um, I'm looking for class 255"; the blond was met with a short glance from the brunette before she turn to look towards the red haired girl. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah" the red head replied with a smirk.

"Mind pointing the way?" Naomi asked in hopes that girls would finally get the hint that that's where she needed to be.

"Um..." the red head shook her head. '_Why was this girl being so arrogant'_ Naomi thought and then raised an eyebrow as if to prompt the red head to continue.

The slowly moving conversation was then interrupted by a loud shout from a guy wearing a jocks jacket, _'clearly on the football team'_ Naomi thought.

"Katie! Effy!" He swung his hands in the air, "You ready to go, Freds is waiting outside?"

The guy walked towards them, and extended his hand to Naomi; "don't believe we've met, you must be new". It was a statement, not a question.

Naomi didn't take his hand but instead asked, "you know where class 255 is?"

"Nah, don't care either." The boy shrugged; "I'm Cook". He answered looking Naomi up and down. "You been making new friends Katiekins?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"With that, I don't think so, ha". The red head, Naomi now knew now to be Katie, walked away in what Naomi assumed was towards the exit of the school. "Effy, Cook, you coming?"

The threesome began to walk away. Naomi just stood frowning as they did so. Just before they turned the corner, Effy spun around to face Naomi and pointed to the right and looked up, Naomi assumed that this was a signal as to where her class might be.

Naomi sighed as she began to follow the strangers' instructions, and low and behold, they were correct; she found her class, albeit, 40 minutes late, but at least she found it.

* * *

The bell rang releasing them for lunch.

Naomi made her way to the girls toilets across from her class. _'Double maths!'_ Naomi thought _'Why did I pick maths!'_ Truth be told, Naomi liked maths, just the thought of double maths on a Monday morning was a little too much to handle, especially on her first day. She sighed heavily to herself as she looked into the mirror. "Could really ditch the rest of the day" the blond said aloud, obviously thinking that nobody was in any of the stalls.

She heard a flushing noise and the sound of the cubical unlocking; the blonds face turned red – how embarrassing; talking to yourself.

"I wouldn't do that; they'll know if you're not in class, you're new after all." The cubical door opened and revealed a red headed, slender built girl. Naomi narrowed her eyes. It looked to be the same girls from the corridor this morning... but in different clothes.

"Why do people keep saying that" Naomi huffed.

"Keep saying what?" the red head answered, clearly confused.

"That I'm new"

"Well", the red head pushed passed Naomi, smiling at her, and began to wash her hands, "Cause you are, aren't you?" She smiled towards the blonds' reflection in the mirror.

Naomi squinted; "What's with the attitude changed?"

"Sorry?" The red head answered, once again confused by Naomi's words.

"You were a bit of a bitch to me this morning when I asked you for the directions to my class".

The red head laughed, clearly amused at what Naomi had just said, but she couldn't work out why. Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"You must have met my delightful sister then? My twin, Katie?"

"Oh, that would explain the change in clothes then." Naomi smiled, amused at her slowness.

"Hmmm, yeah." The red head extended her hand; "Emily, I'm the nice one".

"Right. Naomi, I'm the new one... apparently", she shook Emily's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. And any ideas for the story and/or how to improve my writing. Thanks**

Hi! Hope you enjoy my fic. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Second chapter, hope you enjoy. I'm working on the third at this exact moment. I'm aware the chapters aren't the longest, but I'll work on that. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

They walked towards one of the table's in the lunch hall which was currently occupied by boy wearing bright blue jeans, who had rather curly, messy brown hair. Emily smiled towards the boy and raised a hand to wave as they closed in on the table.

"Hi JJ, this is Naomi", Emily pointed; "she's new". She sat down and turned her attention back to the blond; "Sit. This is JJ." He lifted a hand and waved at the blond with a large grin plastered over his face, "He's a little shy", the red head continued.

"Emily, do you know where Cook and Freddie are, it's just they said they'd meet me here for lunch, but the bell rang 9 minutes ago and still no sign?"

"'Fraid not JJ, not seen them all day actually".

"Oh, is one of them very loud, a little obnoxious?" Naomi interrupted.

"Sounds like Cook..."

"Yeah, I saw them in the hall way earlier, during second period, they were heading out the school"

The red head sighed. "Clearly off to get high under the bleachers. Such a tragic cliché. Fancy joining them then?" Emily smiled shrugging "You didn't want to go to the rest of your classes anyway".

Naomi shrugged, mimicking her new friends' actions, "wont they realise I'm not in class?"

"Do you care?"

Naomi knew she would probably be caught for ditching school, which was never good, especially on her first day, but Emily was a new friend and she didn't want to turn down the chance of meeting other people. "No, course not. Lead the way" she agreed nonchalantly.

* * *

"It's just down here." The three of them made their way down a few steps and round a corner where they came across four highly stoned teenagers. "Knew I'd find you here," Emily shouted, scaring the four.

"Fuck sake, Emily!" her twin jumped, "don't do that, thought someone had dobbed us in!" She raised her eyebrow and glared towards the newbie, "who's this, just inviting anyone to hang around with us now are we?" She continued to look her up and down in an attempt to intimidate the blond.

"Shut up, Katie. If Emily wants to invite a fit girl to sit with us, then she is very welcome to," the cocky bloke from earlier interrupted. "I'm Cook, but you already know that. What's your name again blondie?"

"It's Naomi" Emily introduced. "That's Cook, Freddie, Effy and my twin Katie", she advised.

"Hey, how's it goin'" Freddie produced his hand for Naomi to shake while allowing the spliff to hang from his lips. "Want a smoke?"

"Sure." She obliged, inhaling the fumes in hopes of feeling the effects soon.

Before Naomi had realised, three hours had passed and they were all laying on the ground, heads spinning and talking shit. She was in fits of laughter, but had forgotten why. She turned her head from facing Effy, and was now opposite Cook.

"Do you know how many girls I've shagged?" he asked, clearly trying to impress.

"Do you know how many I've shagged?" She replied, they both laughed at this.

"No, enlighten me," he raised his eyebrows and broke into a giant grin.

Naomi pretended to think for a minute in an attempt to tease Cook, "None" she laughed, as did he.

"I've had so many, I've lost count blondie", they continued to laugh, then without warning, Cook pounced forward placing his lips to the shocked blonds. She pulled away for a second but then dove back in to place her lips against his.

"Jesus Cook, don't you have any respect?" They parted at the interruption, "You just dumped Panda two days ago, and already you're attempting to get into someone else's pants." The petite twin spat.

"Chillax Emily, what's it to you anyway?"

"Well" she shrugged, "it's a little unkind, don't you think?" It was said in a much lower tone this time.

Cook turned his attention towards the newbie, "what do you think? If someone thinks someone else is hot, should that someone not act upon that feeling just because they dumped someone two days previously?" The blond was now completely confused, 'who are all these someones, and why was Cook dating a Panda'. She burst out laughing at the thought of Cook holding hands with a Panda, receiving puzzled looks from the rest of the gang.

Emily sighed, "right, whatever, I'm leaving, it's after four anyway, I should be getting home. You coming Katie?"

"Nope, way too high, plus mum thinks I'm staying with Eff tonight."

Emily shrugged and began making her way out from under the bleachers, frowning as she went.

She was half way across the football pitch before she heard her name being called. "Ems, wait up!".

The blond came running towards her in a rather sluggish manner _'obviously way too much weed' _Emily thought to herself as she continued to walk at her original pace, not slowing down to allow the blond to catch up.

"Emily, did you not hear me calling", the taller girl grabbed her arm making her stop. She shrugged. "What's up? I was only having a laugh?"

"Nothing, it's just... never mind it's silly" Emily began to walk away once again.

"Stop" Naomi stepped in front of the petite girl, "I'm sorry if I upset you by kissing Cook, Panda – that's her name right – is obviously one of your good friends, so if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't."

"Thanks." She smiled. Although, that wasn't the real reason why Emily didn't want the blond kissing Cook, but if she chose to believe that then what was the problem.

The atmosphere became a little awkward after this; they spent what seemed like an eternity standing looking at one another, Emily thought, but in reality it was no more than a minute.

"Right, well like I said before, I've got to get home. So I'll see you around, yeah?" The red head began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow?" Naomi shouted towards her but received no reply. She hoped she hadn't blown it with her new friend.

* * *

She lay on her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, in deep thought_. 'Argh, why can't I just be normal! Just be interested in girls as friends, and boys as, well more.'_ She sighed deeply. _'She obviously isn't interested in me, not like that anyway, otherwise she wouldn't be kissing guys, kissing Cook. Why does she need to be so beautiful and funny, why do I need to be attracted to her'_. She stood up and began pacing the room. "Fuck sake, just stop" the red head spat to herself in anger at allowing these feelings to creep out. She knew she had always been attracted to girls, but it was always easy to just not act upon them. Living in a small town there was nobody to act upon them with, so it was easy just to put it to the back of her mind, easy until now. She kicked her wardrobe.

"Jesus, Emily, what are you doing" Katie asked staring at her sister puzzled as to why she would be kicking their furniture.

"Thought you were staying at Effys tonight" the younger twin deflected the question.

"No, I said mum thinks I'm staying at Effys tonight. Was at Freddies, but came home cause he's so out his face. Listen in future, yeah."

"Yeah", the red head sat back on her bed satisfied that she could manipulate her sister sometimes, "So, have a good night?" she continued.

"It was alright, you know how it is. That Naomi girl's alright after all, has some interesting stories".

"Yeah, she does", she sighed at the thought of Naomi making friends with her sister. For once Emily had thought someone would like her more because she had gotten to know them first, but, guess not. 'Always the bride's maid, never the bride'; that was the perfect way to describe her and her sisters' relationship; always second best.

"Anyway, we invited her to the party tomorrow night; she says she can get us some MDMA".

"Is that right?" The red head now bored of the conversation, _'maybe Naomi isn't as interesting and as funny and as... beautiful as first thought, maybe she'll get on better with Katie anyway, most people do'. _

"Yeah, and Cook says he likes her, so next time, don't interrupt, okay?" The eldest twin droned on.

Emily frowned, "Uh, please Katie, Cook just wants into her knickers so he can say he's been the first to sleep with the new girl, like that boy actually cares about anything else other than where he'll be dipping his cock this weekend." She retorted, "Anyway, Panda's a friends, we should care about how she might feel!"

"Ems, Pandora's already moved on, moved on to Thomas. So now you shouldn't care who Cook wants to do right? Right Emily?" She pushed.

The younger twin was defeated, she didn't have an excuse now – "Guess not".

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was Friday night and the group of friends made their way into the woods towards the party destination. Naomi could hear the shouts and laughter as they neared the party.

"So, you see, every Friday and Saturday night we spend our time here. Most of the people in our year come too, along with 10th and 12th graders, that's how we get our drink," Freddie advised the blonde.

"Right, I see. Sounds like a laugh," the blonde smiled,_ 'maybe this won't be as bad I first anticipated' _she thought to herself.

The red head walked alone, slowly behind the rest of the group, evoked in thought, she didn't realise Naomi slowing her pace to now walk beside her.

"Didn't see you in school today, everything alright?" She enquired.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Emily answered frowning.

"Have I done something wrong, I mean, what happened with Cook, it was just a bit of fun, I was completely stoned Emily." She pushed, "I mean, do you like him, is that why you don't want me to go near him, because I won't, not if it means we can't be friends."

Emily stopped, and Naomi faced her. The rest of the group continued to walk on oblivious to their absence. "Naomi, I don't fancy Cook." She looked directly into the blue eyes _'god they are so lovely'_ she thought. "I'm just looking out for you is all. Cook, he, well he just wants to get into knickers, you're just a conquest. Nothing more. Cook doesn't do relationships, he just does shags".

Naomi shrugged "Maybe I wouldn't mind that, I mean he's a nice looking guy." She smirked

Emily was shocked by this response; she really hadn't expected Naomi to be like that. She had only known her for a day, but she had spent some time speaking to her, and Naomi really hadn't come across as the type who was up for just shagging. She frowned, "Right, fine, I'll leave you to it". She pushed past the blonde and began to catch up with JJ.

* * *

The gathering was officially in full swing, everyone was completely wasted from the drink and drugs. The party destination was situated on the Creek front. It was the perfect place, completely out of sight as it was surrounded by trees and far enough out of the centre of town that it was not in ear shot. The music was blaring and people were dancing. There were tents for people to crash in and a fire to bring light to the darkness of the night.

Emily had spent her time with JJ sitting dangling her legs in the water, bottle of Vodka in hand and MDMA flowing though her blood stream. "Let's go for a swim JJ", she slurred.

JJ being completely sober decided against this, "Don't you think you should just call it a night Emily, you are totally trashed".

"Fine, if you won't swim with me then I'll find someone who will!" She stormed off in search of a familiar face. The place was spinning, but Emily was enjoying the feeling of losing control, she felt completely free. "COOK! Come swim with me!" he was stood by himself, no Naomi in sight _'good'_ the red head though,_ 'Cook's my friend'._

"Well, wait for Naomi to come back, she off taking a piss, and then we can all go for a swim together, alright Ems?" At that moment, as if on cue, Naomi returned, obviously not so sober either as she stumbled towards them. "Hey blondie, me and Ems are going for a swim, fancy joining in?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure!" Naomi replied giving Cook a hungry kiss before turning back and smiling at Emily.

'_Why is she being such a bitch, it is official, I no longer like Naomi Campbell, she is a complete slut!' _Emily thought to herself, feeling her heart ache a little at how wrong she had been about this girl.

Cook ran ahead and began to strip off. As they approached the water, Cook was now only left with his boxers on, however both girls were still fully clothed.

"Come on girlies, get stripping" he called with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I will, but first, you need to take them off" Naomi replied, raising an eyebrow and biting her bottom lip, pointing towards Cooks boxers. Without hesitation he tugged off his boxers and jumped into the cool water.

Naomi turned to Emily who was staring out into the water, "Want to see something funny?" the blonde asked which received a shrug from Emily. Without further hesitation, Naomi picked up Cooks clothes and ran. Emily's trance was broken from looking out into the dark of the water, to a screaming Cook; "Hey! Naomi, that's not cool! Where are you taking my clothes?" He began to swim his way back to the land while continuing to call Naomi's name.

Naomi stopped only to turn around and smile at Emily; "are you coming?" Emily began to laugh as she ran in the direction the blonde had now disappeared in.

After a few minutes of sprinting through the woods, Emily was convinced she had lost Cook, the only thing was that she had also lost track of Naomi. "Naomi, Noam's" she whispered into the dark of the night but received no reply. "Naomi, where are you?" she raised her voice a little in hope that the blonde would hear her – "Arghhh"

"Chill Emily, it's just me", the blue eyed girl had jumped out from behind a tree in an attempt to scare the red head, she was now in fits of laughter, but was drawn out of them when she received a light slap to the arm.

"Christ Naomi, give me a heart attack why don't you?" She frowned but then proceeded to burst into laughter herself.

"Think we've lost him then?"

Emily shrugged and looked around them, "Yeah, looks that way", she then turned her full attention to Naomi, "I don't understand", she asked confused.

"Understand what?" Naomi now turning to face the red head.

"Why? I mean, why did you just run away with his clothes?"

"Well" the blonde shrugged, "because you were right." She sighed, "he did just want me as a conquest. I don't know. I mean I'm not like that, I don't just sleep around, I know I implied that I did earlier but I don't." She shook her head.

"So why say it" Emily frowned.

"Because. Because, I thought that you liked him, and I wanted you to tell me. So I thought if I acted interested that you would, you know, tell me."

"Naomi, I don't like Cook, not like that anyway. I know what he's like. Is that not what friends are supposed to do; watch out for each other? That's why I told you that all he sees girls as is a conquest." Emily said, pushing the point, hoping this time Naomi would get it.

The blonde smiled and bit her bottom lip; "so we're still friends then?" She asked hopefully.

Emily sniggered, "yes, of course we are Naoms."

Naomi sighed and made her way towards a fallen branch before proceeding to sit on it. Emily followed suit. Silence fell between the girls for a few minutes as they took in their surroundings. They sat looking out onto the black sheet of water which glistened in the moon light.

Naomi broke the silence. "It's so nice here, the town I mean, and its surroundings. I didn't think I would like it, you know, small town, nosey people... I begged my mum not to bring me here. I just wanted to stay Cali with all my friends. It's not even been a week and I already miss them so much", the blonde shook her head, "it's so pathetic isn't it?"

The red head turned towards Naomi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; "not at all, Naomi, it's alright to miss people, they're your friends".

The blonde cleared her throat, "yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, um, we should probably get Cooks clothes back to him, he'll be freezing."

"Yeah, we probably should" Emily smiled, "though I'm sure he'll have found somebody to warm him up by now, it never takes him long to pull." Both girls laughed as they made their way back to the party site.

* * *

"Emelio, man! There you are. Can I have my clothes back now Naomi?" Cook came strolling towards them almost naked.

"I so don't want to know who leant you their boxers Cook." Emily threw his clothes towards him.

Cook proceeded to laugh as he clothed himself, "going for that swim now blondie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um, maybe another time Cook, I've got to get home. It's late and I told my mum I'd be home by now."

"Oh, so you're not sharing a tent with me tonight then?" Cook replied.

"Hmm, fraid not" Naomi turned towards Emily, "See you at school next week?"

"Um, at school? Do you not socialise at the weekends?" Emily smirked, "I'm actually heading home too, I'll walk you. Bye Cook, tell Katie I'm off home if she asks, which I doubt she will..."

"Bye ladies. Oh and I will be holding both of you to our swim!" Cook replied as the girls began to walk home, both still staggering a little as they were still very much under the influence.

* * *

The girls approached Naomi's grandmothers house. "This is your house? You're Linda's granddaughter? Ha, no way!" Emily giggled.

"Well... yeah", Naomi frowned, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Emily continued to giggle, "just a long story about Cook being caught by your Gran getting some heavy petting from a girl on the edge of the Creek over there." Emily pointed off to where the decking reached out onto the water front, where Linda's row boat sat.

"Oh Christ, that's horrible!" Naomi began to laugh, "My poor Gran!"

"Ha, yeah, it's a funny story though. Maybe Cook could tell you the full version sometime, or better yet you could ask your Gran." Emily paused and smiled up at Naomi who was shaking her head at the thought of what may have taken place.

"So, what is there to do round here on a Saturday then?" Naomi changed the subject.

"I don't know" Emily shrugged, and looked outwards the Creek, "you could go for a walk, check out the town. Or you could go a swim in the Creek; the water's pretty warm in the summer."

"So many options" Naomi replied sarcastically, "So then do you maybe want to show me around the town tomorrow?" It's not like Naomi hadn't seen it before, but_ 'it might have changed since the last time I visited' _she thought, _'though probably not'._

Emily's smile grew, "Yeah, that sounds like something I could do. Though I have cheerleading until noon, so it would need to be after..."

Naomi cut her off by beginning to laugh, "Wait, you're a cheerleader?"

Emily's smile dropped into a confused frown, "Yeah, why's that funny?"

"No, it's not, it's just I didn't think you were. You don't wear the uniform around school like the others and..."

"Yeah, that's because it's a little too much on the revealing side, and" Emily shrugged, "I prefer my own clothes" she continued to frown.

"Right, well, okay then, fair enough" Naomi's laugh died down into a giggle, "I'll give you my number and you can text me once you're done then?" The blonde reached for her phone.

"Or you could come watch, you never know, maybe you'd like it and want to join the team?" Emily laughed, she knew it would never be Naomi's scene.

"Um, no thanks, not really my thing. Maybe another time?" She continued to search through her phone for her number before reading it aloud to Emily, who in turn typed it into her phone and saved it.

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow then" The red head waved, smiled, then turned around and began to walk in the direction of her house.

"Hey, text me when you get home so I know a weirdo hasn't snatched you or something", Naomi called. Emily turned around, continuing her walk backwards before nodding and turning back around.

* * *

After walking for 15 minutes, Emily was almost home. Since she had left the blonde her grin hadn't faltered. All she could think about was spending tomorrow with Naomi and her wonderfully blue eyes. But then reality struck and Emily sighed '_She doesn't like you in that way Emily'_, she thought to herself, '_just forget about the dream world you live in where Naomi might want to kiss you and just focus on being her friend'. _

She continued up the path to her house. Luckily her mum and dad were out at a town function tonight so they weren't yet home. '_Thank god, no twenty questions about why I'm stumbling around a little, why my breathe smells of alcohol and the whereabouts of Katie'._

She made her way into her house, up the stairs and into her room, which she unfortunately shared with Katie, before changing into a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed her phone from her cardigan pocket and climbed into her bed.

'_I'm home safe and sound, no stranger tried to kidnap me. Goodnight Naomi, see you tomorrow. Emily x'_

As Emily began to drift off to sleep her phone began to vibrate, she picked the phone up; 1 new message from Naomi, it was a simple, _'Night'_, but this made Emily smile before she fell off into a dream stricken sleep with thoughts of a beautiful blonde named Naomi.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the update. I've not actually started the next chapter yet, but I will tomorrow and hopefully finish it too. I know it seems like it's going a bit slow, but I can't just have Emily jump her now can I? **

Please review, I really enjoy reading what you have to say.

Thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I've not updated in a while. My Microsoft hasn't been working but it's back to normal now :) So I'll start updating again.**

* * *

Naomi woke up groggy, and a little hung over to say the least, to her alarm clock buzzing.

"Urgh"; she reached for her phone attempting to turn the annoyance it was creating off, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Well that's not a nice way to greet your mother is it" Gina joked having entered Naomi's room at that moment.

"Hmmm, not feeling too well today. What time is it?" She enquired.

"About 10 o'clock. Do you have any plans for today" Gina asked while she made her way over to the blinds and opened them allowing the light to shine in and causing a groan form her daughter.

"Uh. Not sure." Naomi paused to think, "Emily is going to show me around the town I think." She rolled away from the window and attempted to close her eyes again.

"Ah yes, Emily. That's Rob and Jenna's daughter isn't it? I grew up with them." Her mum continued much to the sleepy girls annoyance

"Really" Naomi replied, not even attempting to sound interested, "I'm going for a shower." She stood up grabbing some clean clothes leaving her room and her mother behind as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The blond was dressed and ready to leave an hour before Emily was due out of practise. "_She did say I could come and watch, and it would be better than hanging around mum for another hour while she rambles on_" she though. And with that she packed her bag with her belongings she needed for the day and made her way to the school gym.

She sneaked into the hall quietly making sure not to disturb the training. She was surprised to see some other people sitting on the bleachers watching the practise, and was happy when she saw a face she knew; JJ's.

"Hey JJ" she smiled and sat down next to the boy.

"Oh, hey Naomi." he smiled politely. "How's things?"

"Yer, fine, thanks. How about you..."

"Naomi, hi" the redhead interrupted the pleasantries as she walked over towards the pair, "didn't think you would come."

The blond smiled up at Emily, "Yeah, thought this would be better than listening to my mum ramble on about me needing to make friends when I could come out and actually be with my friend."

"Cool, well we shouldn't be much longer so I should get back" she said pointing over her shoulder to the rest of the squad.

"Right, I'll be here, watching." Naomi replied.

"Okay" she smiled back and walked off towards Effy.

* * *

**Naomi's POV:**

Watching the girls for the next half an hour while they practise their routine isn't as bad as first anticipated, definitely better than listening to mum.

Most of the squad are girls, with the exception of two guys, both in the year above. One is known as Tony and the other Maxxie. Guys in cheerleading squads are usually gay, right? But then why does Tony keep giving me the eye and why do I keep smiling at him, I guess he's sort of nice looking.

Drawing my attention back to Emily; she is really rather good, rather flexible too, bet that would be handy... wait, what. "That would be handy", what sort of perverted thought is that to have about your friend, and a girl friend at that. And now she's smiling at me and now I'm blushing due to that inappropriate thought. Maybe I'm just bored, that's why I'm thinking these thoughts, yeah bored. Hopefully practise will be over soon - Oh right on que, it's finished.

"Hey" I look up and Tony is smiling down at me "You're Naomi right? I'm Tony, Effy's brother."

"Ugh, yeah, hi" playing it cool, well done Naomi.

"So, I saw you watching..."

"I wasn't watching you" I interrupt, "well I was but I was watching everyone else too." I say quickly.

He raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Yeah, that's what I was about to say, that I saw you watching the team and was wondering if you would be interested in joining?" Oh god, make a fool out of myself anymore why don't I.

"Right, um not really it's my scene, I actually just came to watch my friend Emily" I point towards her, why am I pointing, of course he knows who Emily is.

"Okay" He nods "So, since you were clearly watching me" I try to interrupt to protest that I was but he continued "can I have your number then?" I blush again and manage to croak out a 'yes' before telling him my number.

"Right, well I'll call you." And with that he walked away.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I start to walk over towards Naomi but stop in my tracks as I see she's speaking to Tony. Great, he's going to ask her out, and why shouldn't he, he's a nice guy and she's stunning. I must have been staring at their exchange for longer than I thought because before I realise it Effy has said something and I don't know what; "Huh, sorry what?" I ask.

"I said; I could ask him to back off if you want" she smirks and gazes straight into my eyes.

"What, who?" I say trying not to stutter.

"Come on Emily, you like her." It's a statement, not a question. God, she knows everything, it's frustrating.

"No I don't" Deny, deny, deny.

"Right" she giggles "then why do you keep staring, and I know it's not cause you fancy Tony, so don't lie." Shit! "Emily, don't worry I'm not going to tell her, or anyone else for that matter, we're friends, I wouldn't do that." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I look at her and gulp.

"Okay, so I like her a little, but she doesn't like me, well she does, but only as a friend. Come on, Effy, she's beautiful. And everyone fancies her. I mean she's been here less than a week and two guys have already asked her out."

"Well, Cook didn't really ask her out." I sign in frustration at Effy's comment.

"But you know what I mean Ef, she can obviously have guy she wants." I moan and she shrugs.

"Maybe if you told her how you feel she'd surprise you. Maybe she's not just interested in guys." I frown.

"I'm off to get changed, see you in a bit Emily." And with that she walks off leaving me more confused than I already was.

I turn back towards Naomi, and Tony has left so I start to make my way over; "Hey" I call "you ready for that tour?"

"Yeah" she replys in that amazingly sweat voice of hers.

"I'll go get changed and then we can go. Wait here, I wont be long."

* * *

"And that's it, my little old town." I say as we reach the end of the 'tour'. To tell you the truth, it took no more than half an hour to show her the town centre, it's really small, and there's not a lot of interesting things in it.

"It's not changed like at all since the last time I was here. Same places, same businesses, probably all owned by the same people," she smirks.

"Yeah, actually. All the shops have been owned by the same families for decades, not a lot changes in this town." It's true, it's actually a really boring place to live when I think about it. A small town on the outskirt of a small city. Nothing exciting ever happens here. "What was it like living in Cali?" I ask.

She grins, "Amazing! Something is always happening, and everyones always on the go. It's always busy and there's always something to see or do, something new all the time, you know."

"No, I live here remember, in the place that never changes" I joke tyring to hide the fact that my life must be boring compared to hers. Change of subject I think... "So, I saw you speaking to Tony earlier..." I ask tying to sound nonchalant about it. I begin to walk up the main street and Naomi follows.

"Yeah, he asked me for my number. He seems nice." Knew it, Tony is such a woman's man, obviously he's going to ask her out.

"Yeah he is" I reply.

"Was surprised though"

"Why?" Does she not know how beautiful she is, why wouldn't Tony ask for her number.

"Well, I mean he's a cheerleader"

"And..."

"I don't know, aren't male cheerleaders usually gay, they all were at my old school?" The thought had actually never crossed my mind, why would being a guy and a cheerleader automatically make you gay? "I mean Maxxie, that's his name right, he's certainly gay" she continued.

I stop walking; "Really?" Okay, my gaydar is defineitly broken.

"Yeah" she laughs, "obviously. Come on Ems, I watched him for half an hour and could tell he was gay, he was checkin' Tony out at every chance he got, and fyi I'm sure Tony knows it." Oh god, if she could tell Maxxies gay and she only watched him practise for half an hour, then she must see me perving on her all the time. I blush at the thought of her knowing I fancy her.

"Right..." I begin walking again, I need to change the subject.

"Ems wait, what's up?" she catches up.

"Nothing" I frown, I really just don't want her seeing me blush.

"Well what's with all the one word answers then? Do you fancy Maxxie and I've just put my foot in it by telling you I think he's gay?" she asks.

"What? No I don't fancy Maxxie. He totally not my type." We continue our walk around the town square.

"So who is your type then?" she enquires. _You. _

I shrug, "I don't know, just not Maxxie."

"JJ then?" she smiles.

"No JJ is definitely not my type, he's like my brother" I nudge her and we laugh.

"Okay, so tell me about the guys you've dated then. That'll give me a hint to what kind of man is your type." I make my way over to the bench in the middle of the town square and sit down, Naomi folles suit and sits next to me.

"I've never had a boyfriend" I answer quietly.

"What? Come on Ems, you've never had a boyfriend? What, a clever, beautiful twin isn't what guys in this town go for?" She laughs, but all I can think is that she thinks I'm beautiful, me, and clever. I smile as her words echo in my head. "Hello, Earth to Ems" I must have been in a daze of thoughts as I've still not answered the question.

"Um, no. I mean guys have asked me out, just never the right one."

"Well, how would you know if their not the right one if you never go on a date with them?" I guess she's right. I mean I've kissed guys, well two, JJ and Cook, but I've never been attracted to a man so going on a date with one would be pointless.

"Naomi, I just know okay. Can we please change the subject now." I snap. Oh God, _I just know _that's got gay written all over it - I might have well of said _I just know I wont like going out with a guy cause I'm gay. _Okay, maybe I'm over thinking it, it could just be because the guys that have asked me out have been morons.

Naomi's biting he bottom lip and smirking at me "Okay, we can change the subject." Phew, well if she knows then at least she hasn't ran off scared.

"So..." she pauses "Are we still going to the party in the woods tonight? Saturday night, right, party night." She smiles that amazing smile - I have got to stop thinking these thoughts, just friends, that's the only thought I should be thinking, just friends.

"Um, yeah, I'll be there at some point I guess. Not like there's anything better to do."

"Right, well I'm going to go. Got to help my mum with a few things around the house. But I'll see you tonight yeah?"

"Yeah" and with that she stands and begins to walk away - leaving me with a very nice view of her... _just friends Emily!_

* * *

**Hope ye's liked the chapter. I know I need to show more of what Naomi's thoughts are so hopefully I'll be doing that in the next chapter. **

**I'm always open to suggestions on storylines and writing styles, so let me know. **

**Thanks for reading and R&R if ya like :) xxx**


End file.
